


The Warrior

by TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, In Memory of Sir John Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers/pseuds/TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers
Summary: It was as if the very world were screaming out it's torment.In memory of Sir John Hurt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I heard today the sad news that Sir John Hurt is no longer with us, so I wrote this.

Buildings were falling. Walls crashed down into holes in the ground and houses burnt to cinders. People were dying.

The smell of death lingered at every corner and the crys of terror and pain and loss would stay with her in her worst nightmares for many a year.

It was as if the very world were screaming out it's torment.

River Song hurried through the Hell that had made it's home on Gallifrey. She tried her best to keep out of sight in the latest battle, skulking through back alleys and scudding across large open spaces.

She was trying to find _him._ The only him she'd never met.

As she passed the most recent bomb site, River heard a baby cry. She halted in her journey and looked to her left in time to see a man carrying the noisy infant out of a flaming building to a rather worried mother.

River recognised the man instantly.

He saw her watching and she caught his confused gaze. She was about to move towards him but, before she could get very far, she felt a hand on her arm. She turned her head to see two Chancellery Guards standing behind her. The one that didn't already have a hold of her grabbed her other arm, and the two of them struggled to tug her clear of the evacuation zone.

River looked back over her shoulder in time to see the Doctor disappear into the dusty gloom. Just like a ghost.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
